Dragon Ball V
by the k man
Summary: Dragon Ball V is a made up continuation to Dragon Ball Z excluding GT. Prico and Pricon two evil Namekians will be attacking earth in Seven days read and find out what happens!
1. The on Coming Threat

**Chapter 1**

**The on-Coming Threat**

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ,but I do own any made up charecters or planets.

15 years have passed since the Z-warriors defeated the evil Majin Buu. Since then Goku and his two boys have been training for the next threat to face earth...

**Time chamber**

"Jesse I'm really tired from all this training...Goten you have gotten alot stronger,your probably as good as me when I was your age!" said Goku excitedly.

"Yeah thanks dad! I've been training real hard...I've even reached super sayin 2!" said Goten while jumping in the air.

Gohan looked at Goten with a bright smile on his face.

"You have gotten stronger Goten..." said Gohan

"Thanks Gohan! You have too!" said Goten with a glowing smile.

"Im not sure lets me test you to see if you guys are getting stronger! You two up against me...GO!" said Goku.

Far away in the galaxy on planet Namek evil was at work...

**Planet Namek**

"Power! Power! I need Power!" said Pricon with a mad look on his face.

"Calm down brother we will get the ship soon..." Prico said '_I feel their chi...It's HUGE!_' thought Prico.

_'Only two more weeks until the ship arrives...my brother will be pleased' _thought Prico with a slight smirk on his face.

"Captain Prico! Our master has an in-coming message" said Juedo with a tired look on his face.

The messenger pointed towards a screen and suddenly a dark figure appeared on the screen.

"Prico, the ship will be arriving in two weeks..remember to detonate the bomb when you land we cannot let them live!"

said the figure.

"Dont worry Pricon will annihilate every in-habitant!" Prico said while pointing at Pricon.

"I don't care! Just remember to set off the bomb!" Said the figure.

"Dont worry about it we will not fail you..." said Prico with an eased look on his face.

"You better not..." said the figure.

Suddenly the screen shut off.

"juedo you can go now." said Prico.

The messenger walked out and shut the door.

"Power! Power! AHHHH! I WANT IT!" said Pricon.

"The ship better get here fast...Pricon can't wait!" said Prico.

Meanwhile Goku and his two sons finished their sparring.

**Time chamber**

"That was a good spare! You two pass the test!" said Goku with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" said Goten while showing off his moves.

"Dad u think our times up in the time chamber.." said Gohan.

"Yeah your right let's get going.." said Goku with a said look on his face.

**Kami's lookout**

"Well I think I should go to the University you know how my students get when I'm late." Gohan said while pushing back his spikes.

"Yeah I know what you mean Chi-chi will kill me if I dont bring Goten back home.." Goku said with a scared look on his face.

"See you Gohan!" said Goten while waving.

"Dad save some food for me when I get back home!" Gohan said with a worried look.

"I'll try! Bye!" said Goku.

Gohan flew away at top speed with his suitcase dangling from his hands.

**In sky**

"Well let's get going." Said Goku.

"Alright." said Goten.

Goku and Goten flew back home until they where interrupted by a message from King Kai.

"Goku! I need to tell you this!" said King Kai with a worried sound in his voice.

"What is it?" asked Goku while scratching his head.

"Its Prico and Pricon. They are two evil Namekians...They are headed this way in two weeks!" yelled King Kai.

"Are they strong?" Goku asked.

"Well I'm sure that Pricon is strong I'm not so sure about Prico his older brother." said King Kai.

"WOO-HOO!" yelled Goku.

"NO WOO-HOO! They are super strong arn't you scared?" said King Kai.

"No not really..Im excited!" Yelled Goku.

'_Wow Goku you never cease to amaze me.' _thought King Kai.

"So any background info on them just in case?" asked Goku with a smirk on his face.

"I will tell you everything I know!" yelled King Kai.

**REVIEWS WILL BE ACCEPTED! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSM FROM VETERAN WRITERS.**


	2. Evil Arrives

**Chapter 2**

**Evil Arrives**

Goku is being told about the Namekians by King Kai. Goku jumps in the air with excitement.

"So Prico and Pricon are the Great Eleder's son's?" asked Goku with excitement.

"Yes Goku! I think you guy's should head to planet Namek right away so you guy's wont destroy earth while fighting." said King Kai.

"No...The Namekian people have already lost a planet to Freiza..I wont let it happen again." said Goku with a serious look.

"Whatever you want I was just informing you thats all." said King Kai with a little gulit on his face.

"Me and Goten can handle them right Goten?" asked Goku with his son under his shoulder.

"Yeah dad we can handle them!" Goten said excitedly.

"Ok later Goku and Goten!" said King Kai.

"Bye!" Goku and Gohan responded in unison.

"Well Goten lets go home get some sleep..I have special training for you in the morning." Said Goku.

"Ok dad, anyways im tired..." said Goten tiredly.

Goku and Goten arrived home tired until they where stopped by Chi-chi.

Goku's house

"GOKU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GOTEN?" yelled Chi-chi with a furious look on her face.

"Nothing Chi-chi we went umm...fishing?" replied Goku with an uneasy look.

"You call those fishing clothes! Come her Goten.Dont worry mommies here." said Chi-chi while hugging Goten.

"Mom im tired..." said Goten quietly.

"Go run to bed honey dont worry" said Chi-chi with love.

Goten ran upstairs while hearing his mom yell at Goku all night...

Outside in Goku's backyard

"Ok dad whats the special training you have for me?" asked Goten.

"Well you know how to go super saying 2 right?" asked Goku.

"Yeah I learned in the time chamber." said Goku with a proud look on his face.

"Ok well today I'm going to teach you to go super sayin 3 with fusing with trunks." said Goku

"Alright!" Goten said while jumping in the air.

"Ok channel your energy Goten you can do it channel it!" said Goku.

"AHHH! I cant do it!" complained Goten.

"Oh sorry...I forgot to tell you first go super sayin 2." said Goku with a little embaressment.

Goten fell anime stlye while Goku laughed.

"Ok AH!" yelled Goten.

Goten turned super sayin 2.

"Ok now channel your energy focus!" yelled Goku.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I just can't im sorry dad." said Goten with shame.

"Oh dont worry you'll get it soon just train some more it will come in time." said Goku.

"Ok dad!" Said Goten.

Goten and Gohan trained for several day's

Canyon

"So today's the day right Goku?" asked Piccolo.

"Right, Piccolo!" said Goku as they starred at the sky.

"Well they sattelites say they be landing here." said Bulma.

"You shouldn't rely on that junk Bulma its a waste of time" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Goten are you ready?" asked Goku.

"I'm ready dad!" said Goten with a serious look on his face.

"There!" yelled Piccolo while pointing in the sky.

"Damnit I'm too young to die!" thought Krillin in agony.

"I've been training for this!" said Trunks.

Suddenly Bulma looked at the sattelite readings and yelled "Oh no the readings where wrong!"

"Then where are they landing?" exclaimed Goku.

"They are landing in...Orange Star University!" screamed Bulma.

"Gohan works there as a professor!" yelled Goku.

"Then we better get ther fast!" yelled Piccolo.

"Me and Goten will go you four will stay here,Bulma go to the capsule corp and inform everyone to hide!" said Goku firmly.

"Kakarot, you really expect me to stay behind and miss all the action!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Listen Vegeta, Ineed you to stay here I have a plan!" yelled Goku.

"I wont be bossed around by a low class sayin!" yelled Vegeta while clenching his fist.

"Vegeta! I need you to stay!" Yelled Goku furiously.

"Dad, listen to what Goku say's."said trunks with hope.

"Ok, listen here kakarot if I dont get to kill one of the two namekians I'll kill you in their place got it?" yelled Vegeta.

"Gotcha." said Goku with a smile on his face.

"Alright dad let's go!" said Goten.

Goku and Goten where right about to fly away until Krillin had a request.

"Hey Goku, before you leave I got a favor to ask you..." said Krillin with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" asked Goku while scratching his head.

"Just DON'T DIE!" yelled Krillin.

"I promise you...I won't! Replied Goku.

"Alright go already!" yelled Piccolo.

While Goku and Goten flew to Orange Star University Gohan was teaching a class...

**Orange Star University**

"Ok class today we will be learning about the Roman Empire and their conquest for Europe." said Gohan excitedly.

"Umm Professor Gohan in what time did the Roman Empire excist?" said a student with blonde hair.

"Good question they lived around-" suddenly Gohan was cut of by a loud crash.

"what was that?!" asked a blue haired student.

Soon every student got up and looked out the window.

"What in the world!" yelled Gohan with a puzzled look on his face.

"So this is the beautiful planet Earth huh." said Prico

"Hehehe only level 5 captain!" said Juedo.

"Well no time to waste Pricon get to work!" ordered Prico.

"Allow me Captain Prico, please!" begged Juedo.

"Five only kill five!" ordered Prico while signaling five to Juedo.

"NOO! I WANT TO KILL ALL!" yelled Pricon madly.

"Calm down would you? Juedo's only killing five." said Prico

"Sorry to interuppt but no ones getting kill but your sorry asses!" yelled Gohan

"Everyone run away! Go home!" yelled Gohan as every studen ran for shelter.

'_wow those two look namekian...'_ thought Gohan.

"Yeah both of us are Namekian you dirty human!" yelled Prico.

"You-you read my thoughts!" said Gohan with a puzzled look.

"Sure I did it's a gift of mine...come's in handy when dealing with fools like you!" laughed Prico.

"Juedo kill him!" ordered Prico while pointing at Gohan.

"_ha! only power level of 1,000! Haha! I'm 5,00 I'll crush him!_" Thought Juedo while charging at Gohan.

Juedo threw a strong punch at Gohan but Gihan caught it with his fist and kicked Juedo in the face.

"What your power level just sparked up to 6,00!" yelled Juedo in astonishment.

"I'm not even trying!" said Goku while punching Juedo's stomach.

"_Well I guees I'll use Piccolo's move he taught me!" _Thought Gohan.

"What power! HELP ME!" yelled Juedo.

"Die like a man!" yelled Prico.

"MA-SENKO!" yelled Gohan.

Suddenly a huge blast came out of Gohan's hands and fried Juedo.

"Now, who's next?" Gohan taunted.

"Juedo was weak don't expect us to be as weak as him!" yelled Prico.

"HAHAHA! PRICON KILL HIM!" yelled Prico.

"I'll KILL YOU!" yelled Pricon while building up his power.

_'His chi is extreme! Stronger than dads...I have to go super sayin!' _Thought Gohan.

Suddenly a golden aura surrounded Gohan and his chi began to rise.

_'I should attack him now it's my only choice!'_ thought Gohan.

**Reviews would be nice:)**


End file.
